TANPA JUDUL
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Wonkyu Gaje


Qtalita Old Story

Wonkyu As Always

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan sendiri di tepi kota, sesekali langkahnya terhenti, ia tendang batu kecil di depannya, batu tidak beruntung itu berhenti menggelinding di sebuah bangku taman.

_"Kyu, Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu malam ini disini saja?"_

_"Hyuunng, disini dingin"_

_"Aku yang akan menghangatkanmu baby"_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia berbalik daripada harus mengingat hal itu lagi. Tanpa sengaja tangannya merogoh selembar tiket teater yang diberikan hae hyung tadi sore.

"Sepertinya menonton bagus juga" Fikirnya dengan lengkungan senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan.

Tidak perlu berjalan terlalu jauh untuk menemukan teater yang ia cari, hanya berbeda beberapa blok dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, Kyuhyun mengeratkan blazer hitam panjangnya, cuaca semakin menusuk malam ini. Kyuhyun berdiri di antara antrian.

_"Hyung, mau sampai kapan kita berdiri disini, sepertinya antrian ini tidak pernah ada habisnya"_

_"Sabarlah baby, sebentar lagi"_

_"Tapi aku sudah lelah berdiri"_

_"Jja, naik ke punggungku"_

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, jemarinya terkepal dari dalam saku blazer. Ia tidak seharusnya larut seperti ini, ia harus bertahan.

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, ini nomor kursi anda, selamat menikmati" Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, ia meraih potongan tiketnya,

"13" Gumamnya nyaris berbisik.

_"Hyung, kenapa setiap kita ke tempat ini, nomor kursimu pasti 13, kau tahu angka itu angka sial"_

_"Hehehehe, siapa yang bilang baby? Angka itu angka keberuntunganku"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Ne, karena angka itu, di tempat ini, kita pertama kali bertemu"_

Sial. Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya, kenapa ia malah terseret kembali ke tempat ini? Tempat yang seharusnya tidak mengingatkan dirinya pada hal itu.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku bernomor 13, ia melirik bangku sebelahnya yang ternyata kosong padahal film telah dimulai 30 menit yang lalu, dengan cepat Kyuhyun berdiri dan duduk di bangku bernomor 12 itu, ekor matanya melirik kesamping, kosong. Ya bangku yang biasanya terisi saat bersamanya itu kini kosong, hampa. Kyuhyun menunduk, airmatanya meleleh di antara kegelapan.

_"Baby, kau tahu tempat ini punya cerita mistis"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Kataya jika sepasang kekasih menonton di tempat ini tanpa berpegangan tangan, ia akan dihantui penunggu teater ini"_

_"Hiiiiiii, Hyuung"_

Kyuhyun semakin terisak, menggenggam jemarinya sendiri, airmatanya tidak kuasa ia bendung lagi, kesalahan besar jika ternyata suasana luar bahkan semakin mengingatkannya pada 'hal' itu.

Kyuhyun beranjak pergi walaupun film masih setengah pemutaran, ia menyerah, ia inginpulang saja, berendam atau tidur sehari, dua hari atau jika perlu selamanya, asalkan ia tidak mengingat kenangan-kenangan bersama sosok itu lagi.

...

Kyuhyun menekan password apartemennya, matanya menyapu ruangan yang kini sangat sepi, ia melepas sepatunya, hendak meletakkannya di deretan sepatu lainnya disana.

_"Baby, lain kali simpan sepatumu di tempat yang sudah hyung sediakan ne"_

_"Sudahlah hyung, begitu saja"_

_"Aissshh, tidak boleh baby, kau harus berubah rapi sedikit, sebagai calon istriku"_

_"Hyuuunnng!"_

Kyuhyun meraba sepasang sepatu disana, sepatu berwarna hitam yang sedikit berdebu, dengan jemarinya Kyuhyun menyapu debu-debunya. Matanya memburam. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh menangis lagi. Ia kuat. Sangat.

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai memasuki kamarnya tanpa menyalakan penerangan sedikitpun, ia ingin seperti ini saja. Di dalam kamar yang gelap, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, meraba sisi pembaringannya yang dingin. Seharusnya ia ada disana, didalam dekapan seseorang. Kyuhyun berdiri saat ia merasa butiran bening kembali menguasai mata lalu mengalir lembut di pipinya.

Dukk

Kyuhyun terkantuk sesuatu, ia menyalakan lampu tidur di meja nakas, dahinya berkerut pada sebuah box kecil yang menyembul dari balik ranjang.

Kyuhyun membukanya perlahan. Dan airmatanya sukses berderai.

_"Hyung, itu apa?"_

_"Ini hatiku baby, cintaku, jiwaku, dan nyawaku"_

_"Eh? Ini kan foto-fotoku?"_

_"Tentu saja, menurutmu siapa lagi yang memiliki hati, cinta, jiwa n nyawaku selain kau"_

Kyuhyun terduduk memeluk berpuluh-puluh lembar foto dalam box itu, ia lelah jika harus berpura-pura tegar, sudah cukup. Ia menyerah untuk bertahan.

Kyuhyun bergegas merapikan foto-foto itu, meletakkannya kembali ke dalam box, ia menyeka airmatanya, merapikan blazer dan rambutnya yang kusut, dengan terburu-buru ia meninggalkan apartemennya.

Kyuhyun berlari, tanpa berhenti, tujuannya hanya satu, bukit ilalang di belakang kampusnya.

Drap drap drap

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun di pelataran kampus terdengar nyaring di suasana sepi dan gelap, Kyuhyun tidak pernah seberani ini sebelumnya, tidak pernah.

_Flashback_

_"Baby, mianhe.." Siwon mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang setengah berlari. _

_"Aku membencimu hyung" Kyuhyun masih murka dengan gambar kekasihnya yang tengah memeluk seorang wanita._

_"Kyu, Tunggu! Mianhe… aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya" Siwon berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang sekarang berada diseberang jalan dan bersiap masuk ke dalam bus._

_Bruuukkk_

_"Hyung!" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris saat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat tubuh Siwon terhempas, setelah sebuah mobil menghantam tubuhnya._

_"Berhenti! Stop! hentikan busnya" Kyuhyun berteriak, namun bus malah semakin melaju._

_"Kubilang berhenti!" Ulangnya._

_Ckiiiitttt_

_Kyuhyun bergegas turun, sedikit berlari ke tempatnya semula yang lumayan jauh, Airmatanya masih menetes, Siwonnya tidak boleh mati._

_"Hei, kau lihat namja tadi? Sepertinya ia tidak bisa tertolong lagi"_

_"Hhhh, padahal namja itu sungguh tampan, sayang sekali nasibnya sungguh tragis ne"_

_Kyuhyun tercekat, yang oranhg-orang bicarakan itu bukan Siwonnya bukan? Bukan Kekasihnya? Kyuhyun meremas dadanya saat ia tiba di lokasi kejadian, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang masih berkerumun dan beberapa petugas kepolisian, Siwon sudah tidak ada disana. Mata Kyuhyun terpaku, disana, bercak darah itu, Tadi siwonnya terbaring disana. Kyuhyun bersimpuh, dadanya semakin sesak._

_'apa benar Siwon sudah meninggal?' bathinnya, Kepalanya terasa berdenyut, matanya memburam, lalu ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi._

_Flashback end_

Kyuhyun tetap berlari, hingga nyaris terjatuh berkali-kali, ia berhenti saat ia berada di puncak bukit.

"Hy-Hyung.. hiks.. Hy-hyung.." Isaknya, ia terjatuh duduk, airmatanya menetes.

"Ku-kukira kau ada disini" Lirihnya, ia meremas dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak. Seharusnya waktu itu ia tidak gegabah meninggalkan Sosok itu, kekasihnya, Siwonnya. Seharusnya saat itu ia mau mendengar penjelasan Siwon tentang foto yang tersebar di kampusnya, foto kekasihnya bersama wanita lain. Seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan Siwon mengejarnya lalu tertabrak, seharusnya.. ya seharusnya..

Kyuhyun makin terisak saat penyesalan itu datang bertubi-tubi menusuk jantungnya.

_"Baby, jika suatu saat nanti aku mati, kau jangan bersedih ne"_

_"Mwo? Jika kau mati, aku akan ikut hyung"_

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau benar hyung, seharusnya aku ikut denganmu.. aku tidak bisa tanpamu" Kyuhyun berdiri, ia mentapa hampa jurang menganga di depannya.

"Apa kita bisa berjumpa lagi hyung? Aku mencintaimu, sangat"

"..."

"Tentu saja baby"

Deg

Kyuhyun membeku, suara itu, Suara dengan lantunan beratnya, Kyuhyun tahu suara ini sangat tahu. Perlahan Kyuhyun berbalik, jemarinya refleks menutup mulutnya yang mulai terisak.

"Hy-Hyung?"

Siwon berdiri disana, dengan kepala yang masih berbalut perban, tersenyum hangat. Ia merentangkan tangannya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku baby?"

Kyuhyun berlari menerjang tubuh Siwon, hingga mereka berdua jatuh berbaring di hamparan rumput yang menebal.

"Woah, pelan-pelan baby.."

"Hy-hyung, a-aku kira kau sudah mati hiks.."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Siwon membelai rambut Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum lembut

"Kau menginginkannya?"

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggeleng. Siwon tersenyum kembali.

"Mianhe baby, aku tidak mengabarimu tentang dimana aku dirawat dan bagaimana kondisiku"

"…"

"Aku baru sadar tadi pagi.."

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang pucat dan tirus.

"Lalu kau langsung ke tempat ini? Bagaimana.."

"Aku tahu kau pasti disini, aku tahu.."

Kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya ke dada Siwon.

"Hei, aku masih hidup sayang, jantungku masih berdetak bukan?"

Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon lagi.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu hyung"

"Aku takut meninggalkanmu sayang"

"…."

"Babykyu, masalah waktu itu, aku.."

"Ssssttt, sudahlah hyung, aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi, yang penting kau jangan pernah meninggalkanku"

Kyuhyun bangun, ia duduk didepan Siwon yang bersandar di sebuah pohon, Siwon mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang berantakan, membelai pipi Kyuhyun yang sembab lalu berhenti di bibir Kyuhyun yang merah.

"Kemarilah baby, aku merindukanmu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengecup jemari Siwon, ia memajukan tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

Chup

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Siwon lembut, sangat lembut. Hanya sebuah kecupan namun berarti sangat dalam. Airmata Siwon menetes.

"Hyung?"

"Gwenchana baby, aku hanya begitu merindukanmu, sangat" tentu saja Siwon sangat merindukan belahan hatinya, hampir 2 minggu ia dinyatakan hilang tanpa kabar.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajah Siwon, ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Kajja kita pulang hyung"

Siwon mengangguk, ia berdiri dengan bantuan Kyuhyun,

"Kau masih terlalu lemah untuk berjalan, kenapa kau menemuiku di bukit ini hyung?"

"Aku sudah terlalu merindukanmu sayang, kau tahu seharian ini aku hanya berusaha untuk bangun dan berjalan"

"Dan kau memutuskan untuk ke tempat ini? Sebegitu yakinkah kau jika aku ada disini hyung? Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku tidak disini?"

"Aku yakin baby, aku bisa merasakan hatimu"

"Cih.." Kyuhyun berdecih, Siwon terkekeh pelan.

Terkadang kehilangan itu terasa menetap lama dalam hati saat kita tidak berusaha merelakan, namun merelakan pun tetap terasa menjengahkan jika apa yang hilang itu sulit terhapus.

.

.

.

FIN

"Eum, kau memasak apa dirumah sayang? Aku lapar"

"Aigoo aku tidak memasak apapun hyung, bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen saja di tempat biasa?"

"Ah, ide yang bagus baby"

….

Apa ini? Gaje banget menurutku, ff paling pertama yang aku buat *baru nemu di lappy* dan udah lapuk di telan zaman hahahahahaha


End file.
